Dark Road
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: There was a scar, angry red like it refused to heal, running diagonally across Alfred’s back from his shoulder blade to his hip bone. US and UK centric.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Authoress Note: My first APH fic. It's got a lil' bit o' angst and a lil' bit o' fluff. Inspired by my thought that there should be a little comic introducing Southern!America and Nothern!America during the civil war. I use the country's name in conversation and human name otherwise.

---o0o---

"Damnit America, you better not stay in there all night---!"

Arthur swung the bathroom door open and was forced to pause from his outburst the moment he did.

Alfred looked up, shocked, in the middle of pulling his shirt off. But once he saw that it was only Arthur, he continued like he had no clue what the other had paused it. Really, it was Arthur who was shocked by what he was seeing and he wondered how he had never noticed it before, or if he had and had just ignored the country.

There was a scar, angry red like it refused to heal, running diagonally across Alfred's back from his shoulder blade to his hip bone. Arthur could only stare at the ugly mark, confused, and he shut the door numbly behind him. It was like someone had stabbed Alfred in the back and dragged the knife downward to make it lasting and painful.

But Alfred didn't seem to notice the island nation's stunned expression and asked cheerily, "What's up England?" before putting his glasses on the sink.

When the other country didn't respond, Alfred, for once reading the atmosphere, turned around with a concerned expression for his older brother.

"What's wrong?"

Arthur didn't expect to see the thinness of the younger male once Alfred faced him and it was unnerving, actually. Despite the boy's broad shoulders from years of farming, he had lost a lot of muscle and Arthur could see the faint grooves of ribs and he knew that shouldn't be right because Alfred was practically always eating.

He swallowed, thinking that all of these things shouldn't have gotten past him (what kind of older brother was he?) and asked,

"What happened?"

Alfred looked confused. But of course, he would have to be more specific than that, wouldn't he?

"I mean your back. Who did that to you?"

Alfred gave an expression that was kind of like a smile, but sad, and he sat down on the edge of the tub, like it troubled him.

"It's from my civil war. I kind of did it to myself."

Arthur's brows drew together, confused, and he sat down on the tub next to Alfred. He had scars too, but most of them were healed. Then again, he had been around a lot longer than Alfred had.

"How did it happen?"

"The North and the South didn't agree on things, especially slavery, so they fought," he gave a little shrug like it wasn't important, because he was America (the hero!) and he could overcome such things.

"Does it still hurt?" And Arthur was struck with the urge to run his finger down it, just to prove that it existed because the whole situation was surreal. Maybe America didn't always end up unscathed like he pretended.

"Yeah, a little. Sometimes people use it as an excuse for their hatred, but it's getting better," Alfred gave that stupid positive grin of his and that only made Arthur focus on the boy's thinness. He hid it well.

"And is that because of your recession…?" Arthur eyed his torso and Alfred nodded with a little blush.

"Yeah…but we'll get through it in no time!" He gave his trademark thumbs up. "We've been through worse, I promise."

"It's not going to be that easy," came the cynical response, but Alfred simply grinned.

"I know. But I'm sure as hell not going down without saying I didn't fight."

And there it was; that naïve optimism that went hand-in-hand with the country, but he at least realized there were dangers of him absolutely failing. That was _something_ and Arthur couldn't say he wasn't proud of how much the country had grown even if it wasn't _his_ country any longer.

Arthur stood and patted him good-naturedly on the shoulder.

"Good luck."

Alfred smiled and Arthur could tell he was no longer looking into the eyes of a boy recklessly trying to make peace with his surroundings. He really had grown up a lot.

"Thanks."

They grew up so quickly.

"England?"

"Hmm?"

Alfred looked down with a small smile at the tub that was slowly filling with water.

"I'm there to be your backup if you ever need it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

There was a happy silence for a few moments and a mutual understanding drifted between the two countries. Then, of course, Alfred ruined it with his inability to be serious for more than five minutes.

"But you know, in my defense, you were pretty cruel back then. I don't understand why you won't let that go."

"…Shut up."


End file.
